


Now and Forever Mine

by Schadenfreude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blacksmithing porn, Branding, F/F, Femslash, Leather, Scratching, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Title:</strong> Now and Forever Mine <br/><strong>Rating:</strong> NC17<br/><strong>Pairings: </strong>Gwen/Morgana<br/><strong>Warnings: </strong>Angst, Branding, Slightly Rough Play<br/><strong>Spoilers: </strong>s01 e12<br/><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own these pretty ladies. They remain the property of the BBC. I simply played with them a little :)</p><p> </p><p>This was writen for a "Gwen/Morgana Blacksmithing porn" prompt on the Merlin week meme. <a href="http://thisissirius.livejournal.com/455682.html">http://thisissirius.livejournal.com/456195.html?thread=6297603#t6297603</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting up a few of my old fics I found from a few years ago. The fandoms will chop around a bit tip I get back into the new stuff which will be all Sherlock or rpf.  

After her fathers death, Gwen poured all of her misery, anger and frustration into taking over his work. No one had ever considered she could actually know anything about smithing. Obviously women need only know of sewing and singing and looking pretty... and how to please a man... 

"Oh DAMN!!"

In her anger Gwen had bent the iron she  was working on with an overly enthusiastic blow. Laying it aside to deal with later, Gwen turned to pull out the piece she would prefer to be working on anyway. Running her fingers over the ornate metalwork soothed her immediately. Her fingers caressed the swirls, following the contours with loving attention. In her hands she held a beautiful, intricate breastplate, formed perfectly to fit it's intended owner. Caressing the cool metal, she could almost fell the warmth of flesh beneath it. It was a gift for Morgana.

Sighing, Gwen sat down with a bottle of oil and a cloth and began polishing the armor. In everything else she worked lately she poured her anger, but in this one piece, she emptied what little love was left in her heart. Only now, with Morgana's form beneath her fingertips, could she cry.

 

oOo

 

Morgana awoke from her dream with a horrified sob. This was not one of her usual dreams, full of fire and death and doom. It was of Gwen. In her dream she had heard everything Gwen left unsaid, all of it screamed to the heavens. It had been deafening. The emotions overwhelmed her so much it had physically hurt. As Morgana sat up in her bed, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more that to comfort her friend, but  Gwen was so closed off from the world Morgana feared she could not reach her. 

Slowly, she rose and walked to the window. Outside the sky was dark. Rain poured down heavily, almost as if the heavens were crying for Gwen too.   
Suddenly Morgana could stand it no more. She needed to be by Gwen's side. Hurriedly she pulled on her red cape over her nightdress, and ran towards Gwen's home. She had no idea what she could do when she found Gwen, just that she had to. 

 

oOo

 

As she nears the blacksmith's her footsteps slow. It's late and most people are in bed. But up ahead a bright glow shows the kilns are still hot. Surely Gwen couldn't still be working at this hour? Not sure how to proceed, Morgana keeps to the shadow's, walking lightly so as not to be heard.

Before her stands a more beautiful sight than she could ever have believed existed. Gwen is intently hammering a piece of iron into the rough beginnings of a sword. Her hair is tied back haphazardly, with stray pieces falling loose, unnoticed. Rivulets of sweat glistened over every inch of her body, making her skin shimmer like magic in the glow of the fire. Even as Morgana stands entranced, Gwen groans at the heat, reaching down and pulling her outer blouse off over her head with frustration. Beneath her blouse she wears a leather corset, thick enough to protect against stray sparks, but leaving enough skin bare that she can cool down from the heat of the red hot iron that lay before her.

Morgana watches entranced as a fresh bead of sweat leaves a trail down Gwen's now bare shoulders, resisting the urge to follow it with her tongue. Now was not a time for selfish motives.   
Gwen returns to hammering at the sword she was forming on the anvil before her. Carefully at first, then a blow fell too far to the left. In her frustration her blows begin to fall harder and harder. Morgana's eyes widen as she watches the muscles ripple beneath Gwen's skin, her arm falling with such deliberate, angry blows it almost appears that she has a personal grudge against the sword.

 

Gwen grunts as she uses a strength she didn't even know she possessed to swing the hammer harder and harder, feeling release with each blow, until eventually she swings with all her might and the blade shatters. Cursing she throws the shards against a wall in anger. 

Morgana watches in shock. She sees Gwen standing motionless except for her heavy panting, unsure of what to do for no more than a few moments. Suddenly she springs into action, racing forward and scooping Gwen into an embrace. Gwen's whole body tenses for a moment, then realising it's Morgana that now encompasses her, she melts into her arms. 

Morgana is lost for words. She feels she should say something, let Gwen know that she feels her pain like a white hot iron through her gut, or that she will always be here for her. Anything. But she can't make any words form. As she holds her, Gwen begins to cry. Deep, bone deep sobs wrack her body. All Morgana can do is hold her close as tears once again streak her own face. 

She pulls away just enough to look down at her friends face and asks "What can I do?".

Gwen looks at her with pleading eyes and asks, "Make it stop hurting". 

Morgana leans forward and seizes Gwen's mouth in a bruising kiss. Gwen gasps as she wraps herself around her Mistress' body, searching for every inch of contact she can manage. Morgana tastes Gwen, brushing her tongue, her teeth, her lips hungrily with her own tongue. 

Gwen groans into Morgana's mouth. She pulls her towards her until she stumbles, her back pressed against the bench. Morgana holds her hips steady with both her hands and slides a knee between her legs. She kisses  a trail down Gwen's throat as she reaches behind and unhooks the fastenings on the corset. The leather garment falls away and Morgana leans back a little. Her gaze wanders Gwen's now naked torso. Both women are panting heavily, Gwen's heavy breaths making her breasts rise and fall in a very captivating manner. 

"You're so beautiful" Morgana manages to gasp out, awe filling her voice.

Gwen takes Morgana's hand from her hip, and slides it up to her breast. Morgana's eyes close for a moment as she traces her fingertips of the soft flesh, tracing around and around, then gently cupping the breast in her hand. She can feel Gwen's nipple harden beneath her palm and it's all she can do not to lose control completely. She leans down and licks at the other nipple just once. Then again. She glances up and sees Gwen's head thrown back, eye closed and lips parted. She leans her head back down to nip gently at the nipple with her teeth.

Gwen moans.

Morgana then brings the other hand up to squeeze the breast as she sucks the nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Gwen cries out, then grasps Morgana's hand that is playing with her other breast and squeezes it hard.  Morgana takes the cue and starts rolling the breast in her hand, squeezing painfully. 

"Like this?" 

"Oh gods YES! Please! More!" Gwen cries out.

Gwen thrusts her hips desperately against Morgana's knee seeking friction. 

Morgana glances behind Gwen, then leans over and brushes the tools off the bench. In one swift movement she tears Gwen's skirt off and lifts her effortlessly onto the bench.

 

Morgana's breath hitches in her throat as she drinks in the image before her of Gwen gloriously naked and sprawled wantonly before her. Just then Gwen hooks her leg around Morgana's back and pulls her close. Morgana almost loses her balance and catches herself with hands either side of Gwen. She leans forward to kiss Gwen once more. Gwen and Morgana both seek desperately to forget the horrors of the world in each others kiss. It is not sweet nor is it gentle. They drink each other in as if every moment in their life has simply been leading them to each other. 

Morgana breaks away, gasping for air and Gwen whimpers a little at the loss. Morgana then leans back into Gwen, this time lavishing her attention on her throat, licking, then nipping at it with her teeth. Gwen throws her head back and groans. As Morgana works her way up to Gwen's ear, the girl's breathing quickens. Morgana reaches a hand down, and barely brushes her fingertips along Gwen's slit as she sucks her earlobe into her mouth. The dual sensations have Gwen shivering as goosebumps cover her entire body. Then Morgana moves to breathe into Gwen's ear as she slides a finger along her dripping slit, slowly dragging her finger all the way along until she reaches her clit. Gwen bucks beneath the older girl's ministrations. Morgana stills. Just as Gwen begins to compose herself, she caresses her finger along her clit, at the same time brushing her tongue against the shell of her ear. She sucks at the ear, breathing heavily into it, and dipping her tongue every now and then inside as her finger rubs back and forth mercilessly against Gwen. Gwen feels like she's falling from  great height. She can hear someone crying out almost as if in pain. It takes her a minute to realise it is herself. She writhes back and forth and around and around, no longer in control of her own body. Just as she thinks she can't possibly take it any more, Morgana whispers in her ear "Come for me", and Gwen falls apart. As her body shudders a soft scream falls from her lips. Her fingernails drag up Morgana's back harshly, tearing skin beneath them. Morgana just holds her as she rides out her orgasm. 

As she lays panting, her desperation rises to the surface again. She clings to Morgana begging her, "Am I yours Morgana? Please, please tell me you want me to be yours. Always yours." 

Morgana looks down at Gwen with eyes brimming with tears. This is not how her Gwen should be. She hates Uther for introducing this pain to her sweet Gwen. As she thinks of a way to prove to Gwen that she is hers now and forever, that she will always protect her, always be there to catch her when she falls, her eyes fall upon a delicate piece of metal. It is an M created of swirls and knots that her eyes can barely follow. It lays next to a breastplate of inordinate beauty, obviously waiting to adorn it as the central piece. 

"Gwen" Morgana gasps out.

"It's yours Morgana, if you want it".

"It's beautiful! Beautiful and mine, just as you are".

She runs her fingers down Gwen's side, claiming the soft skin, as she picks the decorative M up with forceps. She steps towards the fire, looking at Gwen with questioning eyes. Gwen's eyes widen and her mouth drops open as she realises what Morgana intends. Time stops for a moment, both women poised, considering what lays before them.

Almost imperceptibly, Gwen nods. There is no place in the world she belongs but in Morgana's arms. But before she could never be sure. What Morgana offers is beyond words, beyond touch. A bond she will carry with her always. 

Morgana holds the M in the hot coals until it glows red with heat. She steps back towards Gwen, holding out a hand.As Gwen takes it she guides her off the table and presses her back against a wall. She takes both of Gwen's wrists in her left hand and holds them against the wall, high above her head. Their bodies press together, Gwen's naked breasts rubbing firmly against the soft cloth covering Morgana's own breasts. Both women look deeply into each others eyes, never breaking contact. The world around them ceases to exist. They are each other's world. 

As Morgana moves her hip aside, and pulls back the arm holding the intricate M, Gwen breathes in deeply, holds her head high, her body straightens beneath Morgana.

"Do it".

Morgana leans in for a quick kiss before swiftly pressing the red hot metal into Gwen's hip.   
Gwen screams. 

Her body shakes with the control it takes not to pull away. 

It lasts only a few moments. Then Morgana throws the brand aside, collecting Gwen in her arms. And then that is all Gwen knows, Morgana's arms surrounding her.Morgana is her whole world. 

Morgana covers Gwen with her red cloak, then carries the girl home, to her small, quiet room. She lays her down on her bed, then crawls next to her, wrapping her own body around Gwen's. She tenderly brushes her hair from her face and gazes down at the girl who is her entire existence.

"Mine. Now and forever".

"Yours." Gwen whispers back. 

They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

For the first time in what feels like a lifetime, neither girl has nightmares.


End file.
